Kitten Trouble
by kou-tora
Summary: Klarion decides to get revenge for the mistreatment of his familiar Teekl. Roy is left to deal with the aftermath. YJ Anon Meme fill
1. Chapter 1

Roy sighed in relief when his apartment complex came into view. Behind him Robin and Kid Flash followed along while they kept to the shadows as they trekked back to Roy's apartment. After a successful patrol in Star City, they were ready to call it a night. Tonight's list of wannabe crimes included a few attempted burglaries, muggings, and one very annoying Witch-Boy.

Roy didn't hear much about the story behind Klarion beyond Kid Flash having crossed paths with him once before. He was convinced the kid was crazy though. While on patrol the Lord of Chaos just randomly appeared, ranting to Kid Flash about getting revenge for foiling his plans and attacking his cat. Thankfully he didn't do much damage during their short encounter, and whatever spell he intended to cast apparently failed, because he only succeeded in coating Kid Flash and Robin (who was caught in the crossfire) in a layer of pixie dust. After that, the witch-boy left just as quickly, leaving the two junior heroes sparkling like vampires from a badly written romance novel.

"KF, you officially know the weirdest people." Robin groaned, attempting to brush of the glittery remnants of Klarion's failed spell.

Wally scoffed "He wasn't nearly that pathetic last time I saw him. Or annoying. And he certainly didn't attack me with pixie dust. Ugh, I think I got some in my mouth." He proceeded to shake himself like a wet dog, sending the glitter showering everywhere.

"I feel so…shiny, and somehow violated. Dibs on first shower."

"Neither of you are stepping one foot inside my apartment until you get it _all_ off. I will hose you down if necessary." Roy cut in as they approached the building. If he so much as finds one piece of glitter dust, they're sleeping on the roof.

Once inside, and glitter-free, the three unanimously decided to simply get some sleep. After showering and changed out of their uniforms, Roy proceeded to collapse bonelessly on his bed , while listening to Wally and Robin bicker as they attempted to fix up the couch, which conveniently just happened to be a pull-out bed. They were the ones to help pick it out when he first moved in. Roy somehow felt a bit conned into the deal. Now they always had a place to sleep when they stayed over.

"Shut up and go to sleep, or you two can walk home." Roy called out when neither of them sounded as if they were settling down soon. He had classes in the morning, dammit.

"Goodnight Roy~" They sing-songed in unison, giggling. Sometimes, when he's lucky, he forgets that they were both obnoxious teenagers, and other times he was painfully reminded.

Groaning and rolling over, Roy settled into sleep, determined to ignore them.

...

Roy snapped awake unexpectedly a while later. It was still dark, so he couldn't see immediately what had awoken him. Listening, he only heard the usual sounds of his relatively quiet apartment and nothing out of the ordinary. Until he felt something fuzzy brush up against his arm.

Quick as lightning he rolled out of bed and snapped on the light. He blinked at the sudden flood of light, and two round green eyes blinked right back.

Sitting on top of his coves was a tiny fuzzy orange kitten.

Roy instantly deflated, dropping his defensive pose. So much for a sneak attack from an enemy. Unless someone wanted to kill him with cute.

The orange kitten pawed at his bed, trying to walk across the puffy comforter that threatened to engulf the tiny critter. Grumbling, Roy gently snatched up the kitten, which squealed in protest, and stomped out into his living room.

"You guys, what did I say about letting in strays? No more animals, especially after the last time-" Roy stopped. The pull-out bed was empty. "Guys?" He called again, but the apartment was silent.

A mewl from below the bed caught his attention. Kneeling down, he saw two blue eyes staring back at him. Another kitten, this time one that was completely black. The orange kitten in his hand meowed in reply, and the black kitten eagerly came forward. Snatching up the second kitten, Roy sat down on the bed and set them on it next to him. He wondered how many more could be hiding in his apartment. When did Wally and Robin have time to find them? Better question, where the hell were they?

The orange kitten started pulling at the blanket that was spread over the pull-out. That's when Roy noticed what was underneath. Flipping the covers back, he discovered the clothes Robin and Wally had slept in, laid out beneath the blanket. "What the hell?" They were positioned as if their bodies had simply evaporated.

Roy however was not one to jump to bizarre conclusions. He took a look at the two kittens on the bed, and the clothes meticulously laid out. He then remembered that he was dealing with Wally and Robin, master pranksters. Granted this was one of their more far fetched pranks.

"Haha, you guys. Nice try. But this stupid prank is really _really_ stupid. Turned into kittens…really?" He called out loudly. He was so going to kill them later for this. He told them he had classes in the morning! He just wanted to sleep. "Come on you guys! Come out already."

But they didn't reveal themselves or reply to his call. The black kitten chirped loudly, as the orange one slid down to the floor with a thump.

Roy scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Fine. Let them go off and do whatever they wanted. He wasn't their babysitter.

But he couldn't help but notice that their uniforms were still piled up in the corner, and their comm devices still sat on the coffee table. Roy didn't want to jump to worst-case scenarios, but currently things weren't adding up or looking too good.

The black kitten bumped his hand, demanding to be scratched. Roy looked down at the fuzzy critter, and his mind immediately began seeing the similarities. Black fur and black hair were hardly a comparison, but the blue eyes were the exact same shade as Robin's (because Robin had long ago secretly shared his identity to him and Wally, not that Batman ever needed to know). If he looked close enough, there was the faintest outline of gray around the eyes, in the exact shape of Robin's mask.

….Kittens, really? Roy didn't want to believe. It had to be a coincidence.

The other kitten made a loud meow from the floor. Roy looked up just in time to see an orange blur speed out of the living room and into the kitchen, colliding into the refrigerator door with a thud when it was unable to stop properly.

An orange kitten with superspeed. No coincidence there.

"Ah, hell."

Seems the pixie-dust had a purpose after all.

* * *

Another YJ Anon Meme fill. The next chapter of 'Matters of Life and Death' is giving me trouble, so hopefully writing something else will help kick-start my inspiration.

This isn't my favorite beginning, but atleast now the deed is done, and now shenanigans and cuteness can begin. I've got some ideas for what kind of trouble and cuteness kitten!Wally and kitten!Robin will get into (including snuggle time with Roy, and chaos as Mount Justice), but I've got room for more, so feel free to make any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Roy, just keep calm. So what if your friends were turned into kittens? Certainly isn't the strangest thing you've seen happen. No biggie."

The orange fluff-ball that was previously Wally had wandered back over to Roy and was rubbing against his feet, chirping loudly for attention. Robin had somehow managed to climb up to the windowsill. The black kitten had spotted a stray fly that was buzzing on the window, and was now attempting to catch it. Neither gave any indication that they remembered who they once were.

Roy flopped back down onto the fold-out bed, groaning in despair. Who was he kidding? He had no idea how to go about fixing this. His only choice was to swallow his pride and seek help from the League.

Batman was going to _kill _him.

Thinking of the League leader, Roy realized he needed a plan. If he called the League now, no doubt they, plus the rest of the younger team, would immediately rush to Central city. The last thing he wanted was a group of super-powered metas swarming his apartment building. He had noticed the League mentors were a bit touchy with their kids' safety and his landlord hated him enough already. No need to give the old bastard more reason to try and evict him.

Wally cried again in a high-pitched and rather pathetic squeal, still unable to get Roy's attention. He probably wanted food. Robin on the other hand gave a chirp of victory in having caught the fly, and Roy looked over just in time to watch the kitten devour his prey whole, chewing on the crunchy insect. Roy may have stuck out his tongue in disgust and gagged.

"Ok, time to go before you guys start hacking up hairballs next."

Step one, transport the heroes-turned-kittens to Mount Justice. Easy enough.

Standing, Roy grabbed an empty box with a lid that he hadn't thrown away after his move. It would make a good enough cat-carrier for the short walk to the zeta-beam transport.

Wally, excited that Roy was up and moving, bounced over to the refrigerator, chirping the whole way. Typical of Wally. Even as a kitten he was talkative as ever, and always knew where the food was at.

"Alright little buddy, time to go for a ride." He gently picked up the orange fuzz ball and placed him in the box and closed the lid. He moved to stand, but then jerked in surprise when he saw the orange kitten back _outside_ the box, sitting again in front of the fridge. Wally meowed in greeting. Or amusement. Roy couldn't really tell the difference.

Grumbling about kittens with superpowers, Roy snatched up the kitten again and hastily dropped him in the box. Again, Wally managed to superspeed run out of the box before Roy could close the lid.

Eight failed attempts later, Roy realized this was going to be harder then he thought.

Realizing that he needed to change tactics in getting Wally into the box, Roy decided to approach this like any other challenger. Calculate their weakness and use it against them. Wally's weakness thankfully was the same no matter the form he took. His bottomless stomach.

Pulling open the refrigerator door, Roy dug around until he found what he thought to be edible kitten-bait. Unwrapping a slice of cheese, Roy broke off a small piece and wiggled it in front of Wally's nose. Wally mewled in delight and danced on his hind legs, attempting to reach the delicious smelling treat.

"Want some?" Roy taunted, keeping it just out of reach. "Go get it!" He tossed the cheese into the box, which Wally eagerly gave chase. Preoccupied with eating the cheese, Roy snapped the lid closed.

Roy would rather die then admit he was proud that he managed to outsmart a kitten. And if he ever did mention it, he point out multiple times that this was a kitten with _super-powers_. And that made all the difference.

Grinning in satisfaction, Roy picked up the box and went back into his living room.

One down, one to go.

Robin was still perched on the windowsill, his tail twitching lazily as he watched Roy approach. Apparently the black kitten had witnessed what Roy did with Wally. If Roy had to describe the look Robin was giving him now, it was most definitely the famous Bat-glare.

Not to be intimidated, Roy decided to try the cheese bait tactic again. Taking a piece of cheese, he waved it in front of Robin. "Want some?" He teased.

Robin didn't even twitch, but if anything, the glare intensified.

First superspeed, now a kitten with Batman traits. This just kept getting better and better.

Roy reached out to try and pick up Robin, but the black kitten was having none of it. No protégé of Batman was getting stuffed in a box, kitten or not. Robin instantly puffed out and spread his rather sharp kitten-claws in warning.

"Look you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another you are getting in this box." Robin just twitched his tail and crouched lower, claws digging into the windowsill.

Hard way it was.

Getting Robin into the box turned out to be far more challenging then he had anticipated. Even as a kitten, Robin seemed to posses all the deadly ninja-moves he'd been trained with, but this time with very sharp claws and _teeth_.

At one point during their (epic battle) disagreement, Robin had managed to sink his kitten-claws into Roy's kneecap. Who knew such little claws could inflict so much pain. And bloodshed. Roy had to resort to putting on his Red Arrow gear for protection, with extra-thick leather gloves. Prying the ankle-biter off by the scruff, Roy glared at the disgruntled kitten before dropping him into the box, snapping the lid shut.

Ignoring the stinging from the many (battle wounds) scratches that covered his body, Roy hefted the box under one arm, grabbed the rest of his equipment, and stamped out of his apartment.

It had to be _kittens_.

* * *

Thanks for all the comments and support so far! Stay tuned for more kitten-shenanigans.


End file.
